Blackmail City... o_
by Loki13
Summary: Wow... I didn't know... Vash I... Oh whatever. R&R please!


Legato: (prances around in a circle) I have a pretty arm, I have a pretty arm, I have a pretty arm hey hey hey hey!  
  
Knives: Stop that. Before I kill you.  
  
Legato: Oh fine then. (Sits down cross legged and contentedly licks his hand)  
  
Knives: I don't know why I chose you as my minion. You're... creepy.  
  
Legato: And you aren't?  
  
Knives: I'm creepy uh-oh. You're creepy eew.  
  
Legato:...  
  
Knives: Oh, go kill Vash.  
  
Legato: YAY! Can I have his other arm if I do?  
  
Knives:... No.  
  
Legato: You are so mean. Why do I even hang out with you?  
  
Knives: Because I feed you. I knew I never should have given you that bowl of milk. Damn my kind heart! Damn it!... I told you to go kill Vash!  
  
Legato: I'm going! (prances off to go kill Vash... Which would be really hard considering his attire)  
  
Knives: (muttering) I can't believe I'm in leage with someone who licks his hand. Who knows where that hand has been??  
  
Vash: (Sitting on a bench eating donuts out of a bag)  
  
Legato: (Walks past Vash from behind) Where the heck is that handsome little blaggard? (licks hand)  
  
Vash: *I know that licking noise!* (Dives under the bench)  
  
Legato: Heere Vashy Vashy Vashy...  
  
Vash: Yeah? (pokes head out from under the bench, then curses self for being stupid)  
  
Legato: I have found you! Now I will kill you!  
  
Vash: Whyyyy? O.  
  
Legato: ... 'Cause I was told to?  
  
Vash: (crawls out from under the bench) -.o; Oh, well that makes it all right then.  
  
Legato: Good! (Holds up his hand (HIS hand) and Vash is lifted telekinetically into the air)  
  
Vash: EEE! (drops donuts) You blaggard! You made me drop my donuts! (Makes a little run-y motion in the air)  
  
Legato: This is too easy. (Drops Vash) Something's wrong here.  
  
Vash: (Lands on his head) Itai...  
  
Legato: Shouldn't you be fighting back?  
  
Vash:... Why? Alll you did was drop my donuts and lift me into the air with the intent of squishing me into oblivion.  
  
Milly: (Appearing from nowhere) HE WHAT?! (Pulls out stun gun and blasts Legato) That's for insulting my Wolfwood!!  
  
Legato: (Twitch... twitch...) ?  
  
Vash: ... I won't ask. I won't ask.  
  
Milly: Are you okay, Mr.Vash?  
  
Vash: ... my donuts are soggy... v.v (cries)  
  
Milly: You're funny, Mr.Vash! Let's go.  
  
Legato: (twitch) I'll (twitch spark) get you (shudder twitch) yet!  
  
Milly & Vash: (Prance off to the bakery)  
  
Meryl: (Walks by Legato) ... Awww, he looks so cute when he's sleeping!  
  
Legato: Help me... (twitch) and I will let you lick my hand!  
  
Meryl: ...o.0 I'm leaving now.  
  
Legato: Nobody loves me. .  
  
Meryl: (Catches up with Vash and Milly at the bakery) I thought you were going with...?  
  
Milly: ^.^ I am, his donuts got soggy though!  
  
Vash: Ha! That's sounds worse than it was! Really Meryl!  
  
Meryl: You two are weird.  
  
Milly: Want a donut?  
  
Vash: NO! Don't let them go to waste!  
  
Meryl: *smacks Vash upside the head* No thank you Milly, I hate powdered donuts.  
  
Vash: Whew!  
  
Legato: (bursts into the bakery) NOBODY MOVE! THIS IS A ROBBERY!  
  
Baker: *bursts out laughing* Oh, Steal my bread! Steal my donuts! While your at it, HAVE A COOKIE!  
  
Legato:... Thanks! ^.^ (Takes the cookie and sticks it in a pocket for later) Vash, I'M STEALING YOU!  
  
Vash: This is just getting weird. (pulls out gun and shoots the floor)  
  
Legato: (jumps at the noise, jabbing self in the head with the spikes on his shoulder) Itai... o.o;  
  
Meryl: (snorts in laughter)  
  
Legato: That HURT! And it was all your fault Vash, come with me, or I will rennovate the bakery!  
  
Vash: (Shoots floor again)  
  
Legato: (Jumps, jabbing self in the head again) ITAI! Vash, you're mean! (Runs out crying)  
  
Milly: Well that was easy... O_  
  
Vash: ... (Pulls out a fuzzy pink rabbit doll) Save me, Floppy!  
  
Meryl: This is SO blackmail! =)  
  
Milly: Awww, how cute! (huggles the bunny with Vash)  
  
Vash: MY BUNNY!  
  
Milly: (Backs away slowly) SCARY! (runs)  
  
Meryl: (Shakes her head and puts a hand to her temple) I need an aspirin...  
  
All: (Walk out and go... Somewhere else)  
  
Legato: (Runs in with someone else... We'll call him Bob)  
  
Vash: FLOPPY! SAVE ME! (The toy rabbit does nothing but lay on the floor as Vash cowers)  
  
Legato: Bunnnnyyyyy... (Stares fixedly)  
  
Meryl: Ah! Blackmail overload!  
  
Bob: Boss? Aren't we here do do a... job? (Makes slicing motion across his neck)  
  
Legato: Oh, yes, that's right... Kill Vash. Go kill Vash, I'll... Be working undercover.  
  
Bob: ... They already know we're here. o.-  
  
Legato: Really? (reaches for the bunny)  
  
Bob: (Gets uncomfortable) ... Should I go?  
  
Legato: Go... Yes...  
  
Bob: (Runs away) remind me never to work for him again! (Is struck down by lightening on this beautifully clear always-summer day)  
  
Vash: Meryl... He wants my bunny! (cryface)  
  
Meryl: So? Buy a new one.  
  
Vash: But... I can't replace Floppy!  
  
Meryl: I need a BIG aspiring. Would someone throw me a friggin' aspirin?!  
  
Audience: (Pegs Meryl with hundreds of tiny aspirin Missiles)  
  
Milly: We have an audience?  
  
Loki: Yes, yes Milly you do... Now, back to the scene, if you don't mind...?  
  
Milly: Right... Here Vash, if he takes your bunny, you can have my thompson, Scoots.  
  
Vash: Really?  
  
Milly: Really.  
  
Legato: (Grabs bunny)  
  
Meryl: (Downs aspirin)  
  
Legato: (Prances off, licking the bunny)  
  
All: o.0;  
  
Vash: (Cries) Floppy!  
  
Milly: (gives Vash her thompson doll, Scoots)  
  
Vash: (Happy again) YAY! I'll never be alone again!  
  
Meryl: That was a short mourning period. -_o  
  
Milly: Scoots... (cries) 


End file.
